The Origin of Ray
by Ray the White Tiger
Summary: Before GRevolution, before VForce, before the Beyblade show began, the origin of Ray and the White Tigers begins! Find out how Ray got Driger! And is love in the air between Ray and Mariah?
1. The Birth of Driger

**Chapter 1: The Birth of Driger**

A harsh beeping noise drifted into Ray's ears. He groaned and turned in his sleep as he reached toward his alarm clock and switched it off. A couple minutes later, his mother came it and threw the covers off of his back. "Ray, get up, now!" she shouted. His mother was a long black-haired woman with a white apron over her yellow dress.

Ray groaned again and sat up. "Okay, I'm up!" he said. Ray was a 12-year-old boy with long black hair. His mother left Ray's bedroom while Ray closed his bedroom door behind her. He walked over to his set of drawers and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white shirt out of them. He changed and wrapped his long hair into a long ponytail. The rest of it sat spiked on the top of his head. He then headed down to the kitchen for breakfast, wrapping a red bandana with the yin-yang symbol on the front over his forehead.

When Ray reached the kitchen, he saw his mother bent over the stove, frying some eggs. "I'll have breakfast done soon, Ray," she said. Ray sat down at the table and began to read the paper that was on it. "Did dad go to work early today, mom?" he asked.

Ray's mother pored eggs on a plate with bacon and toast. "Yes," she said. "Honestly, that husband of mine never spends time with his family." She sat down next to Ray and they ate their breakfasts in silence. The grandfather clock in the living room chimed and Ray checked his watch. "It's eight 'o clock," he said, getting up. "I'm going to school."

After saying goodbye to his mother and grabbing his school bag, Ray walked out the door. He looked down at the street from the window of his apartment building and saw a girl with bright red hair dressed in pink walk by. This was Ray's dream girl, Mariah. They had been friends since kindergarten. Ray leaned over the sill and shouted to her. "Hey, Mariah!" he yelled. "I'll be down in a minute."

Ray dashed down the long staircase to the first floor and out the circular doorway. Mariah was standing outside waiting for him. "Hi, Ray," she said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Ray said. He walked up to Mariah and they walked the rest of the way to school together. They entered the intermediate school building and three boys walked up to them. One was a short kid with long black hair identical to Ray's wearing a yellow vest and blue jeans. This boy was one of Ray's friends, Lee. The second boy was tall with very little brown on the top of his head. He was very a green vest over his orange shirt and green jeans. This was another one of Ray's friends, Gary. The last boy was smallest of them all. He had messy green hair and wore small purple clothes. His name was Kevin and he was also Ray's friend.

"Hi, Ray!" Lee said. "How was your weekend?"

"It was great," Ray replied. "My grandfather came over and gave me this." He reached into his school bag and pulled out a grayish top with a picture of a tiger on it. "My very first Beyblade, Driger!" he continued. The others looked over Ray's Beyblade. "This is good, Ray!" Mariah said. "Now you can join our Beyblade club, the White Tigers."

So, that's how the White Tigers were formed. That afternoon, Ray went into the cafeteria to sit next to his four friends. They had their Beyblades layed down on the table. Lee had a Galeon, Kevin had a Galman, Gary had a Galzzly, and Mariah had a Galux. "So, Ray," Gary said. "How good of a Beyblader are you?"

"I don't really know," Ray said. "I just got Driger yesterday. I have never Beybattled before."

"Why don't you have a Beybattle against Lee, Ray?" Mariah suggested. So, Ray and Lee walked out into the recess area to a Beystadium and they began a Beybattle, a fight of the Beyblades where you try to make your opponent's Beyblade stop spinning first.

That afternoon, Ray and Mariah walked home from school together. "See you tomorrow, Ray," Mariah said. She kissed her finger and touched Ray on the cheek with it. Ray blushed as Mariah ran off.

Ray walked into his apartment and into his family's room. After eating and doing his homework, Ray changed and went to bed. His dad was going to work late again that night. His mom greatly disliked this ("I know it's for money to be able to pay the bills, but I'd saw he cares more about his job than his family!").

Outside the apartment, though, Ray had no idea of the activities going on. A group of four animals walked across the street to the side where Ray's apartment building sat. The animals, a black lion, a mountain cat, a bear, and a monkey, stared up at the window of Ray's room. These were the Bit Beasts known as Galeon, Galman, Galzzly, and Galux.

"So, shall he be one of the destined ones?" one of the tigers spoke. It was a very furry blue one. "Yes! I think he'd be an excellent guardian for the new tiger spirit," a pink one said. The group of tigers turned to the biggest one. It was holding a white sheet it is mouth like a bag. The bag wiggled a little bit.

"Should we do it now?" the smallest one asked. Galeon shook its head. "We should wait till he wakes," he said. "We'll explain everything then."

"I hope he'll understand," Galux said.

"He will, Galux," said Galeon. "He will." Galzzly slowly lowered his head and carefully dropped the bag to the ground. A small baby tiger rolls out of it, asleep. "Good luck, Driger."


	2. The Gift of the Bit Beast

**Chapter 2: The Gift of the Bit Beast**

Ray awoke the next morning as the sun rose and light crept across his face. He groaned and slowly sat up. After getting dressed, Ray walked down the staircase for breakfast, where a surprise was waiting for him. The lights were off and Ray felt around for the light switch and flicked it one.

"Surprise!" his mother and father shouted at him.

His mother and father were standing in the kitchen, each holding the end of a long, white paper banner. The banner was decorated with many colors and in large black letters with the words "Happy Birth Ray!"

Ray was taken aback in shock. He had forgotten it was his birthday today. And he was very surprised to find his father home.

"Dad!" he said. "You're home?" His father nodded his head. "I took work off today to celebrate your birthday," he said, and walked over to the dinner table where a small pile of presents wrapped in colorful wrapping sat. "These are for you, one from your grandfather, your mother, and I."

Ray sat down next to his grandfather, who was sitting down at the table, reading the newspaper. "Good morning, Ray," his grandfather said. "Happy Birthday!" Ray grabbed one of the parcels, the one from his mother. He took off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a red sweater with a white tiger on it. Ray smiled at his favorite animal. The one from his father was a Beyblade, Driger V (Driger Vulcan). Ray was to get an updated version of Driger.

"Thank you, guys," he said and took the present from his grandfather. It was a very small and light rectangular box. "I hope you like this, Ray," his grandfather said. "It's been in the family for generations and now, I'm passing it onto you."

Ray, wondering what it was, ripped the paper off and saw a light blue case that looked like a watch case. Ray gently lifted the cover and saw a small, gray circular pendent with the picture of a tiger on it that looked relatively like the picture of Driger on the Bit Chip of Ray's Driger V Beyblade. The pendent was connected to a gray chain of very small balls.

"This is the Driger Pendent that your great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather made," Ray's grandfather said. "It's been passed down from generation to generation for 500 years. I hope you will pass it on to your kids."

"I'll will, don't worry, grandpa," Ray said. He wasn't the type of person to let things like this die.

After a day of partying, Ray's grandfather was packing up to leave. After saying goodbye to Ray's mother and father, he bent down to Ray's level. "I hope you find out the secret of that pendent," he whispered.

Ray was about to question this but his grandfather had gotten up and headed to his car. Ray walked back inside the house, with his grandfather's comment on his mind. What did he mind by the secret of this pendent? He had put the pendent on his neck.

The next day, Ray's mother and father allowed Ray to invite some friends to go to the Beyblade Museum Grand Opening with them. Ray invited his friends from school; Lee, Kevin, Gary, and Mariah.

He met up with his friends at the school and they piled into the car and headed to the museum. "It was very nice of you to invite us, Ray!" Mariah said sweetly and kissed Ray on the cheek. Everyone blushed except Lee, who just scowled at Ray.

After about a half of an hour, they had arrived to the Beyblade Museum. After the grand opening party, Ray decided to take his friends on the tour. At the end, they came to a wall with four stone pictures on it. One had a dragoon, another had a phoenix, one had a sea animal, and the last one had… "The tiger on my pendent," Ray said, gasping at it in awe.

The tour man looked at the picture. "This?" he said. "This is Driger, one of the four legendary beasts. The others are Dragoon (the dragon), Dranzer (the phoenix), and Draciel (the sea animal)." He pointed to each picture as he named them off.

Suddenly, the pendent around Ray's neck began to glow. "What's going on?" Ray asked. The others stared at the pendent. A roar filled the room and the stone picture of Driger began to move and a bright white light shot out of it. The light began to take shape and appeared as the white tiger that was Driger.

It roared and the light disappeared into Ray's pendent. Ray stared at it in awe. "Is this," he said. "The secret grandpa was talking about?"


End file.
